1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automotive mirror accessories which are adapted to be mounted at a front windshield of a motor vehicle, so that the driver can see behind and to opposite sides thereof.
More particularly, the invention comprises a child view safety mirror that replaces a standard rear view mirror in a motor vehicle, so that the driver can now see behind, to opposite sides thereof, as well as to see the rear seating area with children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of motor vehicles require rear view mirrors mounted to the front windshield, so that the drivers of the motor vehicles can see behind, through the rear windshield while driving. Automotive mirror accessories are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,812, issued to Elmo Carnine on Apr. 26, 1977, U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,544, issued to William P. Loughram on Feb. 17, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,847, issued to Qittua Gong on Jun. 23, 1992 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,081, issued to Dennis W. Drumheller on Nov. 17, 1992.
Three of the prior art inventions (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,019,812, 4,643,544 and 5,165,081), show the automotive mirror accessories mounted to the vehicle's standard rear view mirror. In the fourth (U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,847), the automotive mirror accessory replaces the standard rear view mirror. They all allow the driver to see behind and to see opposite side "blind spots" of the motor vehicles, but there is no structure built into these automotive mirror accessories, to see the rear seating area.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.